gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Epsilon Program
thumb|A szekta logójaAz Epsilon Program egy kitalált vallásos szekta a Grand Theft Auto játékokban, a vezetője Chris Formage. A szekta eredetileg egy reklám weboldalnak indult a Grand Theft Auto: San Andreashoz, és többször megemlítik a játék rádióállomásain valamint a járókelők beszélgetéseiben is. A szekta teljesen egyértelmű, hogy csalás és csak a pénzre utaznak miközben a követőik agyát átmossák, hogy minél többet fizessenek - ez a Szcientológia paródiája. Formage saját szavaival: "hasonlóan gondolkodó felnőttek közössége, akik pénzt adományoznak megváltásért és plecsnikért cserébe." A Epsilon Program már 1984-ban is létezett, amikor Tina Jane, a VCFL DJ-je a GTA: Vice City Stories-ban megemlíti, hogy egy barátja megpróbálta meggyőzni, hogy csatlakozzon. Vallási tételek Az Epsilon Program ideológiája olvasható a weboldalukon. A vallás istene Kifflom, a hívek az ő 12 tantételét követik: * A világ 157 éves. * A dinoszauruszok nem léteztek, az emberek csak azért hiszik el, mert gyengék. * Boldog vagy, csak nem tudod. * Mind ugyanarról a fáról származunk, * Minden ember rokona a többinek, kivéve a vörös hajúakat. * A sperma nem létezik - ez egy hazugság, amit a biológia tanárok terjesztenek -, ahogyan semmi más sem, amit valaha is mondtak neked. * A férfiaknak hetente 9 partnerrel kell lefeküdniük. A nőknek heti 6, kivéve júliusban, mert akkor napi 5 férfival. * Földönkívüliek léteznek, és itt vannak a Földön. Ha van anyajegyed, valószínűleg Kraff leszármazottja vagy, aki híres uralkodója volt a Negyedik Paradigmának. * A fák beszélnek, de csak kevesen hallják őket. * Azok az emberek, akik hisznek, sokkal tovább élnek, mint az ateisták, és örök életük is van. * Ha hiszel ebben, és kezeid és pénztárcád az epszilonizmus felé fordítod, boldog életed lesz. Máskülönben elkárhozol. *KIFFLOM - A BOLDOGSÁG A TIED! KIFFLOM! A weboldalukon van egy oldal a "Röpirat"-ról (Epsilon Trakt), ami az igazságot tartalmazza az Epszilonról. Ám az oldalon az olvasható, hogy a Röpiratot még nem írták meg. Van egy Grand Canariai cím, ahova a csekket lehet címezni az adományokkal, cserébe megkapod a Röpirat egy példányát. Grand Canaria jól ismert arról, hogy fantomcégek használják címként. A szekta valós háttere Az Epsilon program a görög 'E' betűről kapta a nevét. Lehet, hogy utalás az Epsilon Team nevű titkos görög társaságra. Az 1987-es Dragnet filmben két rendőr nyomoz egy bűnügyben, ahol a bűnbandát egy reverendás ember vezeti, a hangja hasonlít Chris Formage hangjára. Az összes bandatag egy szektához tartozik, és több fura rituálét végeznek a filmben. Több jelenetben hallható egy nyugodt háttérzene, ami hasonlít az Epsilon Program weboldalán hallható zenére. A filmet Los Angelesben forgatták, és néhány jelenet az obszervatórium környékén játszódik - ez a hely kapcsolódik az Epsilonhoz a játékban. A játék 1992-ben játszódik, amikor Chris azt mondja, hogy a föld 157 éves. Ezek szerint a létrejötte 1835-re tehető. Ebben az évben jelent meg a mormon vallás - aminek számos "szektás" beütése van. Epsilon a GTA San Andreasban A San Andreasban kézzelfoghatóbbá válik a szekta, ugyanis epsilonos járókelőkkel találkozhatunk. A hátizsákos turisták azok. Ha beszélnek, a szektát emlegetik. Az alábbi térkép alapján egy háromszögön belül találhatóak meg. gta-san-andreas-map-epsilon.jpg|Epsilon térkép - San Andreas Blueberry A zölddel jelölt dolgok az Epsilon Program weboldalán található információk alapján a szektához tartozó dolgokat jelölik. Az oldalon leírják a csatlakozás menetét, melynek minden eleme igaz a Red Countyban található Blueberryre. Köztük a titkozatos éjszakai kék fények is. Tagok A szekta alapítója és vezetője Cris Formage. A Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas-ban van egy rádiós vitája Lazlow Jones-szal és Darius Fontaine-nel. A szekta sok hírességet megnyert magának, köztük Samantha Muldoon-t, aki látványosan áttért buddhizmusról a kabbalára majd az Epsilon Programra - egy hét alatt; valamint Jezz Torrent és Maccer zenészeket, akiknek a drogfüggőségükben segített a szekta. Billy Dexter, a WCTR műsorvezetője is valószínű, hogy tag, mivel a műsoraiban gyakran mondja, hogy "Kifflom". További követői fel vannak sorolva a szekta weboldalán az "Ajánlók" résznél: *Jonas Ackerman *Jeremy Smith *Brian Van Ginsberg *Jane Pole *Mary Fortune *Morgan August A szektát San Andreas járókelői is megemlítik beszélgetés közben, például a fodrászok (kivéve Old Reece), és a hátizsákos járókelő Verdant Bluffs környékén. Katie Zhan -egy Carl barátnői közül a GTA San Andreas-ban - nincs elragadtatva tőlük. Epsilon a GTA IV-ben Sok közvetett és közvetlen utalás is történik rá a GTA IV-ben. There are hobos who believe aliens are trying to take their sperm, pedestrians who cry "Oh no! They've killed another truth seeker", and soapboxxers who rant about the paradise and how all others are slaves and are damned. Bluesy St. John claims she once ended up spending her Thursday nights in a group that prayed to Kifflom. Brendan Roberts suggests that he is a member of the cult, as noted when he says "Kifflom" at the end of his interview on Intelligent Agenda on Public Liberty Radio. A szekta támogatja a Chiropracticovernight.com oldalt, és a MyRoomOnline egyik felhasználója, RavenVamp11 is ír róluk a profilján. Epsilon a GTA Onlineban A játékos első halála után megjelenik Chris Formage, és elmagyarázza a Passzív mód lényegét és újraéleszti a játékost. A szekta ezen kívül néhány online küldetésben is megjelenik. A megvásárolható Nightclub-ban a WC-s fiú Epsilon tag. Epsilon a GTA V-ben thumbA GTA V-ben sokkal nagyobb szerepet kapott a szekta. A főhadiszállásuk Los Santos Rockford Hills kerületében, a Spanish Avenuen található, egy templom szomszédságában. Michael De Santa otthona is a közelben van. A GTA V elején a híradóban hallhatjuk, hogy a Legfelsőbb Bíróság visszautasította az Epsilon Program in , Los Santos, near the home of protagonist Michael De Santa. In the early events of Grand Theft Auto V, The Supreme Court of the State of San Andreas overturned the revenue service's claim that the Epsilon Program was a cult and a pyramid scheme, and not a real religion; therefore it should have its charitable status repealed. Ezenkívül Michael a tagja lehet az Epsilon Programnak, és ehhez tartozó küldetéseket végezhet. Ehhez meg kell nyitnia a Program weboldalát és válaszolnia a kérdőívre. Ezután a következő küldetések válnak elérhetővé: *Seeking the Truth *Accepting the Truth *Assuming the Truth *Chasing the Truth *Bearing the Truth *Delivering the Truth *Exercising the Truth *Unknowing the Truth Ha az összes küldetést elvégezte, Marnie Allen felveszi a kapcsolatot Michaellel, és megkéri, hogy találja meg a 10 Epsilon Tractot. Ezeket meghatározott sorrendben kell összegyűjteni, a Marnie által megadott rejtvények alapján. Minden Tract begyűjtése után a 9. Paradigma végre olvasható lesz Michael számára az Epsilon weboldalán. Tagok *Ameer *Baygor *Betty Wiffleton *Brandan Roberts *Cris Formage (alapító) *Haylee *Jesse *Jimmy Boston *Joscha *Karl Abolaji *Marnie Allen *Michael De Santa (a játékos döntése) *Samantha Muldoon *Sebastian Dix *Tiana *Tom en:Epsilon Program es:Programa Epsilon fr:Epsilon Program de:Epsilon Cult of America pl:Epsilon Kategória:Vallás Kategória:Titkok